


12 Days of Harrisco (pt. 2)

by assassin_trifecta



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12 Days of Harrisco, Bickering, Christmas Lights, Christmas Themes, M/M, Presents, Walking in the park, harry's an emotionally mature adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: Holiday cheer rings once again! A return of last year's short-stories, a Harrisco prompt for each day until Christmas!





	1. Day One - Wrapping Presents

“Harry, you have to wrap it in triangles!”

            A sigh.

            They’d been going around this for hours now, and Harry never changed his technique or his mind. And each new time that Cisco noticed this, he would say it again. Wrap diagonally, Harry! It makes triangles, Harry! It looks better that way, Harry! It’s more professional! There was always something that he was doing wrong, and each time it was said, it was met with only a sigh, and a single line response.

            “I’ve been doing this since before you were born, Ramon.”

            That would shut Cisco up for at least five minutes, Harry found out. The reminder of their age gap would keep him quiet and complacent for only so long, though. He would be at it again, until he finally got the response that he was looking for.

            Cisco would complain about his shoddy wrapping, and Harry would remark back on Cisco’s half-assed bows, and their regular trading of blows would begin again.

            Until, of course, Harry had to stretch his back and sigh once more.

            “Hard on your back, old man?”

            “We’ve been sitting on the floor for hours wrapping these presents.” Despite his plush carpets, it still took a toll.

            “And your technique is somehow still slapdash.”

            “Slapdash? Slapdash?! This is how I’ve done it every year, Ramon, are you saying I give my daughter _slapdash_ presents?”

            “I’m saying you’d be better off hiring someone else to do it!”

            Harry gasps, offended at the notion that he might hire someone else to do important holiday work. He’s wealthy, for sure, but he wouldn’t stoop so low for such intimately familial rituals! He glares down at the present he’s wrapping. It’s for Cisco, but like all of the other presents he’s gotten for Cisco from his Earth, he’s wrapped them in brown packing paper before the other engineer breached over, to conceal them.

            This isn’t working.

            Their competitive natures are driving them apart, when they need most to be together. It’s Christmas after all, and it’s important to both Harry _and_ Cisco. Harry’s just recently found his drive for his family again, a family that Cisco has found in him and, to a degree, in Jesse.

            Harry sighs, yet again.

            “Come on,” he says, pushing the half-wrapped gift off his lap and back into the pile of unwrapped presents. There are still quite a few to go – he may not hire people to wrap his gifts but he certainly buys plenty for the people that he loves – but there are quite a few days until Christmas, too. “This isn’t working. Let’s go.”

            “Go?” Cisco’s frown is deep and confused, if not a little hurt. “What do you mean it’s not working? Go where?” Harry can see that Cisco believes their normal banter is the best for them – that it’s funny and fun, but Harry has grown up in the past few weeks, all alone on Earth-Two.

            He’s beyond this, now. He can see what it’s done to them in the past, and he doesn’t want to do it in the future. He doesn’t want to make mistakes.

            Driving Cisco away isn’t going to keep him any closer.

            So Harry looks down at his partner, his boyfriend, his best friend. He holds his hand out to Cisco with a soft smile forming on his lips, a secret in his eyes.

            “I have something to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued on Day Two - Lights


	2. Day Two - Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Day One - Wrapping Presents: Harry takes Cisco out to the park.

_“I have something to show you.”_

            Harry does the best that he can to smile at Cisco as he holds his hand out for the other to take. It’s been a long night, they’ve gotten on each other’s nerves more than they’ve gotten anything done. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This was their first actual Christmas together with things settled down. This was their first real chance to weather something domestic and stressful as a couple, and it wasn’t working as well as it normally did with something like supervillains or expensive microtech. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, and Harry had an idea.

            His smile only bolstered brighter when Cisco took his hand and hauled himself up, dropping the holiday refuse from his lap. The present that he had been wrapping still needs a bow, but even if he’s wary of Harry’s new plan, he knows they can get back to this later.

            “Put on your boots, and bundle up, okay?” Harry wisely doesn’t go in for a kiss, but he squeezes Cisco’s hand for comfort and his grin goes from searing down to the warmth that he knows soothes Cisco’s always-frazzled nerves.

            Cisco looks at Harry like he’s insane.

            Then again, that’s usually how Cisco looks at him, anyway.

            While Cisco goes about getting dressed with the clothes that he keeps on Earth-Two, Harry steps out to make a phone call of his own. He keeps his voice low, so that Cisco won’t hear more than a murmur, to let his assistant know he’s going to be out with his partner that night. When he comes back, he’s pulling on the Burberry long coat he draped over the back of his desk chair.

            “You know, you should really treat alpaca better.” Cisco mumbles at him as he pulls on his own exorbitantly expensive jacket that Harry bought him. It looks perfect on him, despite the price tag that Harry tried to hide from him.

            Harry drapes a scarf around Cisco’s neck and this time he does lean in for a kiss, pressed safely to his cheek. He’s got an impulse to mock Cisco’s commanding tone, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t say a thing, just tugs his leather gloves on and hands Cisco the mittens that he favors.

            “Come on,” he says finally, taking Cisco’s hand once more when they’re both dressed and ready to go. “You’ll love it.”

 

Cisco loves it.

            Harry can tell just by the look on his face. Central City on Earth-Two has more style than it does on Cisco’s earth. It’s got more fashion and power and elegance. It’s partially Harry’s fault – the accelerator works like a charm, despite the initial setbacks, and it’s been fronting most of the city’s power-grid for three years now. It allows for things like this.

            For the lights.

            Before the accelerator, they were impressive. They were a holiday extravagance that the city could afford, but had been used for decades in the same manner. After the accelerator? They could innovate, they could change things. They could use more resources, and the mayor had invited Harry to help design and power the new display. Harry isn’t much of an artist, but science lends itself to creativity, and with a team of people that knew their trade better than he did – though he would never say anything like that out loud – they’d made the city truly beautiful for the holidays.

            Main street was impressive enough, and it left Cisco breathless while they walked arm in arm together, the younger engineer cradling a cup of hot cider against his chest with a free hand. The decorations there were impressive, sure, but as Harry pulled his partner towards the park, he got a distinctive burst of pride when Cisco stopped dead in his tracks.

            Harry turned to smile at him, pleased to see the look of shock on his partner’s face.

            “You did this?” Cisco asked, looking between the lighting display and Harry. “ _You_. Did this?”

            Harry snorts, ignores the condensation the warm puff of air covers his glasses with, and shrugs. Of course Cisco is astounded. It’s impressive. He tries to tell himself that, but he knows Cisco is just surprised as his sudden creativity and artistic talent.

            They resume walking, and it’s a while before Cisco speaks again. He takes his time to admire the light displays, each one sparkling and blinking in different cadence and colors as they pass through the park. His eyes dart from side to side, his head following occasionally to take in the full view of different displays from different angles. Harry is pleased with the result of his walk. Cisco is quiet now and clearly impressed.

            “I take my holidays pretty seriously, Ramon.” He finally remarks in response, squeezing Cisco closer to his side.

            “I can see that,” Cisco replies, the awe still lingering in his voice as they pass by another snowflakes display that sparkles prettily against the darkened trees behind them. “Harry, this is beautiful,” he continues after a moment longer. “I’m sorry I ever talked shit about your wrapping skills. I just wanted to get a rise out of you.”

            “I know,” Harry replies, stopping them to the side, under a lamppost hung with mistletoe. He leans down again, presses a soft kiss to Cisco’s lips this time before he pulls away from the chaste gesture. “But around now? I would rather just be with you than bicker with you.”

            Cisco smiles, and Harry swears he can’t see anything brighter than it in the park.

            “Yeah,” he agrees after a moment longer, reaching down to take Harry’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze. “I think I can agree.”


End file.
